Officer Down: Could He Do It
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Aaron has to decide. Can he do it? HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Officer Down. *sighs* Alright, fair warning, get your fruits and veggies ready again. Yeah, sorry, Aaron's going to be an idiot in this one and it's probably gonna make you cry. I only say that cause I cried while I wrote it. Yeah, I have it all written out. Staying in the car while Mom and sis go shopping gets a lot of writing done. So, have fun is not going to fit here. Really need an ending for these stories.

Disclaimer: Mattie is all that's mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily smiled as she gently laid Mattie down in her crib. The littlest Hotchner had been home for two weeks now while her daddy had only been released a few days before. Emily bit her lip in worry as she looked in the direction of her and Aaron's room.

He'd been so closed off since being released and she didn't know what to do.

She looked back at her daughter. "I'm gonna go make sure Daddy's okay."

Switching on the baby monitor, Emily left the room and headed down the hall. She expected to find Aaron either working or reading. She did not expect to find him packing a bag.

"Aaron," Emily said softly, almost scared. "what are you doing?"

Aaron looked at Emily, pain clear in his eyes. Whether is was physical or emotional, Emily couldn't tell.

"Em," he said softly.

Emily crossed her arms. "Either you're repacking your go bag or you have something you need to tell me."

Aaron sighed. "I didn't send you and Mattie with Haley and Jack because I couldn't separate myself from everything that mattered to me but," he hesitated. "being around you two puts you in danger and I can't risk that."

Emily shifted her footing as she cleared her throat. "Alright but you get to go into your daughter's room and explain to her why she won't get to see her father for god only knows how long." she cleared her throat again. "I'll be downstairs when you're finished."

Before Aaron could say anything, Emily left the room.

Aaron scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. He looked at the bag on the bed before making his way to Mattie's room. He stood in the doorway for a long moment, watching Mattie sleep soundly. Could he do it? Could he leave her? Could he leave Emily just because there was a chance Foyet was watching?

Walking over to the crib, Aaron looked down at his sleeping daughter. As if sensing she was being watched, Mattie opened her eyes and looked at her father.

The second Aaron met Mattie's eyes, he knew he couldn't do it. Emily and Mattie were the only things holding him together, holding him up. Feeling tears slid down his face, Aaron picked Mattie up and moved to the rocking chair by the window.

"I'm so sorry Mattie," Aaron whispered softly. "I'm sorry I haven't been the daddy you need these past two weeks." he ran a finger over Mattie's face. "I'm scared and I miss your brother but I promise you, from now on I will be here when you need me." he kissed Mattie's forehead. "I promise."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat on the couch, wrapped tightly in a blanket, waiting for Aaron to come down. She was terrified sending him to Mattie's room wouldn't be enough to make him stay. She didn't know if she could raise Mattie alone, even if it was only until Foyet was caught, no one knew when that would be.

"Emily,"

Emily turned and found Aaron standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her heart was filled with relief as she saw he wasn't holding a bag in his hand.

"Did you tell her?" Emily asked.

Aaron walked over to Emily and pulled her off the couch.

"I told her I was sorry for not being the father she needed," Aaron said. "and that I was scared and missed Jack. But I also promised that from now on I'd be there for her."

Emily looked down at her hands, which Aaron was holding. "You're staying?" It wasn't meant to come out as a question but it did.

Aaron nodded. "I'm staying."

Emily sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. "Good, I know Mattie would miss you and," she sniffed again and a few tears escaped. "and I would too." she looked up at Aaron with tear filled eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

Aaron pulled Emily into his arms, ignoring the burning pain from his wounds. "I'm sorry Em, I shouldn't have even thought about leaving. You won't lose me. Ever. I promise."

Emily held Aaron tightly, letting her tears wet his t-shirt. She knew he wasn't leaving but she still didn't want to let go. Aaron could feel Emily's breathing evening out and knew he couldn't carry her up to their room.

"Come on Sweetheart," he said quietly. "let's go to bed."

Emily let Aaron lead her up to their room and lay her down on the bed. She watched through half lidded eyes as he climbed in beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Promise?" Emily whispered.

Aaron kissed her temple. "I promise."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*pauses* Alright, that sucked. I mean, the story, how sad and angsty it was. *sees fruits and veggies being raised* Yeah, knew this was coming. Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. *braces self* Okay, let 'em fly.

End Transmission


End file.
